The "tree interference rule"
Overview: 'T'he "tree interference rule" is one of the many rules that have been introduced into the Badger Green sports programme. It, like many other rules, was brought in because of "situations" arising that would ruin the game being played, if the "situation" was not amended. History The "tree interference rule" was brought about in early 2010. This was because, in all the sports that were being played (notably rugby and cricket), the trees around and on the playing field of Badger Green (see layout) were interfering with ball games, i.e stopping the ball from going in/out of play or generally just getting in the way. On one occasion, an especially aggravated mini pockers batting in a cricket game hit the ball towards the boundary for a six shot. However, the ball travelling at some height hit a tree and therefore didn't reach the boundary. Due to this and mini pockers' already present annoyance, he shouted: "Tree interference!" However, it wasn't until several weeks later, with lots more cases of "tree interference" that the matter was taken up seriously. After lots of debating from different members of the "Badger Green Sports Association", it was decided that "tree interference" should be an official rule on Badger Green. However because of the looseness of the rule, lots of arguments over rules are about "tree interference". Rule guidelines The "tree interference rule" states that: Rugby:- *If the ball is stopped from leaving the field and therefore going into touch, by a tree, then that play should be re-done. *If there is a penalty or conversion kick where a tree is in the way, the kick should be taken on a parallel spot on the other side of the field. *If a lineout is not possible because of a tree in the way, the lineout should be taken the other side of the pitch or a few paces down the original line, depending on whatever is more practical. *Although not really an official rule, after the incident where Holden was pushed over onto tree roots by Adam, there should be an allowance for a "tree hazard" rule, quite like the "fence rule" in football where players should be allowed out of the danger area before play resumes. Cricket (see rules of Badger Green cricket):- *If the ball is hit into a tree, stopping it from leaving the boundary, the following rules apply to the situation: #If it was going for a four, then no action is taken and this is merely veiwed as a "Badger Hazard". #If the rule is that a six equals out and the ball was definitely going for a six, then the player is usually out, although some variations have taken place where a player is given a second chance. #If the rule was that six shots are allowed, then point 1 is brought into effect. *There has been other controversy surrounding the trees. Several times, there have been incidents where the ball has been temporarily stuck in a tree but when the ball is freed, someone has caught it resulting in a wicket. However, there is a time limit and if the "tree-ball time" exceeds 20 seconds, the wicket is discounted and any runs made during the "tree-ball time" are negated. *Due to one of the trees being used as stumps, if there is an edge and the ball hits the "stump tree" above the "out-zone", then it is deemed automatically out as the wicket keeper would have had a fair chance of catching the ball (rule varies depending on how high the edge is up the tree and how far away the wicket keeper is away from the stumps, so ultimately, it is the umpires decision(fielding umpire)). *As of the 15th of June, 2011, if the ball is stopped by the stump tree without hitting the actual stumps (going over the stups in simple), and if the batsman is a fair distance out of his crease, then it also counts as a wicket, although this rule is only enforcable if the wicket keeper is at least half way up to the stumps. Football:- *If the ball goes into the "spiky bush", then a player is allowed to remove it by hand without conceding a free kick. *If the ball gets stuck in a tree, then play stops and once it has been taken out, it is returned to the goal keeper for a restart. *Similar to the previous rule, if the ball goes in "the witch's bush" that surrounds the fence, then the ball is returned (if possible) to the goal keeper. This rule was created after the "great Richies incident" happened which involved him kicking the ball into the "witch's bush". However, because the goal keeper got the ball out of the bush, Richies kicked the ball directly into the goal without the keeper present, therefore meaning that he won the F.A.